Racer Chaser
by ks vamp girl
Summary: Bella isn't who she says she is. She grew up with Lance and johnny Tran ,but when she starts hanging around with Dom and his crew, they leave her behind and soon after Dom and the others do the same. I suck at summaries. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**RACER CHASERS**

**PAIRING:Johnny Tran/Bella**

**rated:T**

**genre: romance/drama**

**Author's note: i don't own fast and furious or twilight. i only own the characters that don't sound familiar.  
><strong>

**Summary **

**Bella left Forks after Edward left her but Bella was really sent from California to her uncle's to protect her from being hurt anymore but Bella used to be in the Toretto team but they kicked her out because of who she used to be friends with. So she left town and wasn't heard for 2 years ,till one night Dom races a newbie, who isn't so new after all and after the race she reunites with her best friends johnny and lance Tran. What will happen to her on this crazy and new adventure?**

**Bella's appearance  
><strong>

**Hair: black**

**height: 5'9'**

**race: half Asian/half white  
><strong>

**car:Mazda Rx-8 controversy**

**color: the main color is black and the secondary color is red**

**REMEMBERING**

**BELLA'S POV**

**It seemed like 12 years since I'd been here ,but it was in reality had only been about 2 years, driving down the streets of the town I'd grown up in. Just looking at the streets just seemed to bring memories back to the front of my mind.**

_memory start_

_A 14 year old isabella Swan made her way down the street hands in her pockets and head down and eyes locked on the concrete pavement. When suddenly someone knocks right into me pushing me into the street slightly pissed off i raise my voice to tell them off._

_"watch what your doing you a-" when i finally look up to see who it was I'm meet with jet black hair and blue eyes._

_"I'm sorry i wasn't paying attention I'm um johnny and that's my cousin lance" he said pointing to the other boy ,who is basically drooling at the sight of me, along with his cousin. I eyed them wearily ,before nodding at them, and walking away. Once i got to the end of the street i heard the shorter of the two yell at me sharply,_

_"your suppose to tell us your name to you know?" lance yelled at me i smiled slightly before cupping my hands togetheir and yelling back at them._

_"my names Bella" and walking away a slight smile on my otherwise troublesome face._

_memory finish_

**I remember lance and johnny the most ,we had been best friends, after that day. We did everything togetheir well almost everything when ,i started hanging out with Dom and his crew, they called it quite's with me told me i wasn't worth it. Now that i was back ,i would see what they had to say about me not being worth it. The races were in the same place as before and i payed some guy to put her in the race,as well hoping more then ever that Dom decided to race tonight,and luck appeared to be with me tonight i i chuckled happily revving my engine and smirking at the confused whispers going asking who i was. The race started without a thought ,quicker then i thought i could either that or I've never really been racing to my best ability. I was up front with Dom. In 5...4...3...2...1...0 and just as soon ,as quick as it had started it was over, and i had won. Looking at Dom ,you could tell he was pissed ,as he banged on the hood of my car telling me to come out. I hesitated ,i knew Dom would be shocked, i was here.**

**"Come out i want to see who beat me!" Dom demanded angrily ,getting fed-up, i stepped out of the care and stared defiantly at his now pale face.**

**"Am i good enough for you now Dom?" i spat angrily and added ,as an after thought, pointing towards the new boy's smoking car "you can have his car think of it as a i dislike you gift" getting into my car i peeled out sharply and drove. I was headed down the road towards johnny's families Chinese food restaurant , trying not to remember the hurtful good-bye, that had turned my heart cold. Getting out of the car and heading to the door i opened it wearily and stepped inside heading to the counter she ordered sweet and sour chicken before sitting at a booth and pushing the food on her plate around. The sound of the bell ringing on the door of the restaurant ,makes her look up, as johnny and lance walk into the restaurant laughing and talking about what they had just done to Dom and new boy's car.**

**"That's extremely rude you know" i speak up clearly and it rings out in the silent and empty restaurant. Looking up they're eyes go wide ,just like when we first meet ,their practically drooling.**

**"Bella?" johnny whispers brokenly ,staring at me sadly as i get up.  
><strong>

**"Am i worth it now?" i croaked my voice ,cracking with emotion, both of them seemed more then upset. I stood swiftly and started making my way out ,ignoring their calls to come back. As i reached my arm out to open the door of my car ,a hand stops me and pushes me back against the car door, looking up i meet with johnny's blue eyes. I open my mouth to speak only to be stopped by a johnny's lips pressing against mine fiercely. The shock gives way to pleasure ,as i respond eagerly. His hands trailing down my waist to my but ,which he grabs firmly lifting me into the air so i can wrap my legs around his waist. The only real thought in my mind was that i had miss them more then they'd ever know.**

**JOHNNY TRAN'S POV**

**Seeing her like that hurt me more then anything I'd ever known ,i knew instantly i never wanted to see her in that much pain, ever again. I had glanced at lance ,his expression heartbroken and tortured, but he nodded allowing me to run after her. I caught her right before she got in her car ,right when she was about to tell me off, i did what i had wanted to do sense i first saw her.**

**I kissed her.**

**I felt that i was apologizing for everything ,wrong i had ever said or done, to her in that kiss. It wasn't a harsh or angry filled kiss ,it was soft, gentle and loving kiss, it told her and me everything we needed to know. We didn't need to say anything ,as we stared into each others eyes. the kiss said it all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? review and I'll update as soon as possible.<strong>

**-ks vamp girl  
><strong>


	2. I'm sorry

Author's note

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for a very long time. My computer died and i just got a new one ,so im going to try and update more. Hopefully i'll have atleast 1 of my stories updated tonight ,but if not then expect a new update this week.

- Ksvampgirl


	3. Long Walks and Talks

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in a year but i had alot on my plate with the end of the school year and then my little sister had major surgery a couple of weeks ago. So i've been helping out my mom and her for awhile and i have finally managed to get some time to update. The updates should come more frequently now.**

**Author's note: i don't own the fast and the furious or t **

**twilight.**

**LONG WALKS AND TALKS**

**JOHNNY TRAN'S POV**

**I don't how long we stood in the parking lot, just staring into each others eyes, but before we knew it rain started pouring down on us. I could hear lance's sharp intake of breath, I carried Bella back into the restraunt, set her down at the table lance sat at. Her head lay on lance's lap, her eyes rimmed red from crying, as he soothed out her hair that had been messed up from the wind. I gentle put my head in my hands shaking it from side to side ,She had left because of us and now she came back to us what was she playing at exactly, what we had done was inexusable and we should never be forgiven for it. But somehow in her big forgiving soul she had found a way to forgive us. When she had left us we had been upset but knew that it was our fault that she couldn't find a good reason to stay with us.**

** BELLA'S POV**

**When i finally woke up i found that most of the things i was looking at was eirly familiar to me. Lance sat looking through his phono and when he finally noticed i was awake he was smiling down at me and gently moving my hair.**

**"Hi bella" he said quietly trying to avoid the hot tears that filled my eyes rather quickly.**

**"Lance" i said formally some tears were beginning to drip from my eyes and lance flinched back harshly, allowing me to sit up and look around for a few minutes. **

**"We missed you bella" he said as johnny slide into the booth beside me and slightly rubbed my arm.**

**"I missed you too" i said lowly finally breaking down and allowing myself to be pulled into their hug. As i slowly relaxed into the hug i hugged them back just as much as them. I was finally home where i belonged with Lance and Johnny Tran.**

**The walk we took helped us overall and i think that it cleared a majority of the confusion and anger i had toward them. They explained the things they did and i explained the things i did. **

**"I'm sorry for leaving you all alone and not explaining whats going on" i said softly ,watching the wind blow the leaves, as i tryed to keep my tears at bay. Lance squeezed my hand in silent forgiveness while Johnny continued to watch the leaves. **

**"I understand why you did it and i forgive you" he said his eyes flickering towards my face as he took my hand and held it for the first time in years. **

**"I wanted to tell you something a long time ago" i started nervously ,taking a deep breath, i continued. "I love you"**

**The silence was deafing and the only sound was the wind and our breathing. My eyes began to fill with tears at the thought of rejection filling me. **

**"Good because there was something i wanted to tell you to...I love you too."**

**My smile must have blinded him for a second because before he was even aware of what was occuring my lips were smothering his and they were soft and sweet and loving. Unlike anyting else i had ever imagined in my life and as we pull apart i knew everything was going to be ok.**

**"Well finally" Lance drawled from behind us as we pulled away from each other and turned to look at him. I giggled slightly at the angry scowl on Johnny's face from being interrupted by his cousin.**

**"Yeah finally" i sighed placeing my forhead on his forehead and playing with his hair as we began to walk back to his families home. Lance trailing beside us as we began our new adventure as a family all over again.**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know**

**-Ks vampgirl**


	4. New Beginnings

Author's Note: I'm sorry i haven't updated in a year but i had alot on my plate with the end of the school year and then my little sister had major surgery a couple of weeks ago. So i've been helping out my mom and her for awhile and i have finally managed to get some time to update. The updates should come more frequently now.

I don't own Fast and Furious or twilight.

New beginning

Chapter 3

When we reached the restraunt Johnnys family was both happy and angry that i was back in town. Johnnys mother was angry ,she hadn't been told soonier, that i was back and happy because her son was the happiest she had seen him in a long time. Johnnys father was just happy to see his son was happy and happy to see me bacause before my father had died ,they had been best friends since high school. Johnny had finally gotten them to relax and sit with us so i could talk to them and explain why things had ocurred as they had.

"When i was with johnny before Dom and his crew were harassing me and were threating to hurt all of you if i didn't A) leave Johnny and join his crew or B) Leave town all together" i started and immidetaly johnny and his family had grown angry with what i had told them and were all ready to go beat the leaving shit out of them.

"So knowing i couldn't betray you all that way i left before anything could escalate any further or so i thought when i went to tell them of my decision i was immidetaly beaten and cursed at for not chosing the latter." I said my mind flashing back to that very night it had occured to me and how it had felt.

_Flashback Begins_

_My car rumbled down the street slowly, trying to find the house of the street king, when i finally found the house i found i was hesitant to even approach the house because of the omnious feeling and the selfloathing i already felt for myself fro doing this._

_'It's for the better' i thought to myself 'they will finally leave Johnny and his family alone. No more problems or confrontations'. I finally convinced myself to move towards the house, that would tear my soul away like a theif in the night never to be seen again. The lights were light and i could hear a faint conversation occuring in the house. As i was about to knock on the door it was flung open and i was violently pulled into the house. The room was bright and my knees hurt from the harsh impact with the flooring._

_"Have you made your decision?" Dom asked ,his large arms crossed togetheir and his expression unreadable._

_"Yes i've chosen to leave town all together" i said softly flinching when i heard knuckles being cracked aganist each other. A silent conversation began to take place in the next room , when they reentered he looked pleased and nodded his consent._

_"Fine leave town by tomorrow" Dom said as he sat with a black haired female who must have been his girlfriend considering how they were cuddled together. As i walked out the front door i happened to look up and there on his motorcycle was Lance Tran. He looked angry and betrayed beyound all belief as he reved his engine and toor off down the street. I leaped down the front stairs and toor towards my car, as i started the engine i followed him down the street praying that i got there before he did but i was wrong and frightened by what was to come._

_Johnny stood outside the house leaning against his car. His angry face burned into my memory permanently. When i stepped out to explain to him what his cousin had saw. My stuff was shoved into my face and johnnys tear stained face burned a red color._

_"I trusted you and you go and talk to Torreto!" he howled in angry and i saw his mother standing in the door way with her arms crossed sadly._

_"Johnny i..." i didn't get to finish as his hand slapped my face leaving an angry hand shape on my face and heartbroken in his hands. As i left the place i had come to call home and my anger burning hotter at the wrongful removal of myself from it._

_Flashback End_

Thr family remained silent and then johnnys mother burst into fast,sobbing tears as she barried her head into my shoulder explaining how she was so sorry she hadn't made her son stop and listen to my explanation. I rubbed her back whispering to her that it was fine and that i had forgiven her and everyone else a long time ago. When the family went back to their original activites, Johnny and I slipped upstairs into his room , i sat silently on his bed while he shut and locked the door.

"I really am sorry i didn't listen to you" he said rubbing the very cheek he had hit that day so many years ago.

"I forgive you Johnny i did along time ago" i whispered as i kissed his neck, his breath hitching and the rest of the night passed in a blur of hurried kisses and passionate touches.

When i woke up that night i looked over to make sure that what had happened wasn't really a dream and a crazied fantasy of mine. But the arm around my stomach was more then enough of an answer for me and i drifted to sleep slowly ,a smile on my face that hadn't graced my face in years.

Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know.

- Ks vampgirl


End file.
